Vongola Tails
by Neko-cali-sama
Summary: Base off the movie Red Tails...  Tsuna is recuirted to Vongola to become a fighter pilot; his dream. But soon he finds out that's not all he wants.


He was determined. He trained for this.

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared in awe and confidence. The intoxicating smell of gasoline, making his nostrils flare, and the sound of propellers making him shudder in anticipation. Tsunayoshi sighed to calm the excited jitters that ran down his small structure.

Tsunayoshi or Tsuna to friends has always loved combat planes. Always in cooing awe as they flew over the clouds. He promised his mama that he would train hard enough to be to be apart of the U.S Army Air Force. To become a fighter pilot.

And here was…promise almost fulfilled.

Tsuna exhaled again, thinking about the hard times in the process of this dream. Shivering, not wanting to think back to the years of push around, and being called 'Dame Tsuna'. It was hell on earth. Period. But even though he went through all that he still held a quite…feminine structure.

To say that Tsuna was born an air head was an understatement. Right before he was born, his pregnant mother and father were in a plane to America. His father, Iemitsu Sawada, was Japanese-American, while his mother, Nana Sawada, was just Japanese. His father though wanted to go back to America and his mother had always wanted to go. So as they went east over the Pacific Ocean, Nana's water broke. It was a shock to everyone, but Tsuna still had a safe birth. When Tsuna finally stopped crying, Iemitsu grinned and told him he was 'air borne'. Tsuna blinking in confusion just decided to look out the window and cooed in admiration.

Growing up, World War II began and Tsuna, who became fond of were he lived, found this a great opportunity to join the armed forces. At first, he was apprehensive; seeing as how many people were being killed. But with a little push from his father he joined.

He wanted to do something he loved and protect the people he loved.

Tsuna didn't know how long he stood there, but he couldn't help but stare. Tsuna was recruited to Vongola. It was for airmen, but they weren't ever given missions- well actually they were only given ground.

Because others thought low of them.

The Vongola was said to be rowdy, loud, and uncooperative. But Tsuna knew this want true. They just wanted to not be so far from the battlefield just because they were different. They wanted to be accepted as fighter pilots, just like Tsuna.

What he was on now was base. The wide field filled with people. The ground was like a burying site, dirt populating the surface of the base. Only patches of grass here and there. There were men working on worn out Curtiss P-40 Warhawks, some talking and, while others napped. All around the base there were cabins; like the one you see at summer camps.

So deep in his thoughts, Tsuna let out a squeak when a hand found his shoulder. The man who did this looked him up and down. Tsuna blushed bashfully, only able to let a stutter come out.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh right, I'm Colonello, Kora!" The man finally spoke.

The man was a tall and held an air of self confidence. He had honey-suckle blond hair that went out in tamed spikes. Around his head he had a camouflage headband with a '01' on the left. His eyes were like the Bahamas water, as blue as ever. He wore the green jumpsuit uniform that you wore while flying. So all-in-all Colonello was a lady-killer.

"Hello, um… Mr. Colonello, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna." Tsuna introduced politely.

"Drop the 'Mr.', and come this so I can let you meet the rest of the crew, Kora!"

"A- alright!"

As they walked across the field, Tsuna became doubtful. What if they didn't like him, or they thought he was 'Dame Tsuna'? Tsuna didn't have much time to think that over, because the went into a full room cheering airmen looking at a film that was playing up close look of one of the airmen destroying a cart full of armed Nazis. Tsuna stared in awe; it was magnificent.

"OI, We have a new recruit, 'is name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kora!" Colonello bellowed.

The crowd stopped cheering and looked at the uncomfortable young man. A couple of seconds later Tsuna spoke up.

"H-Hello, please call me T-Tsuna, and i-its nice m-meet you…" Tsuna trailed off.

Finally someone stood from the front of the room. He was just as tall as Colonello, but broader. Black spiky hair with curly side-burns, and black eyes that was full of mischief. Tsuna mentally shivered, he did like the way those eyes gleamed. The taller male wore tan pants and a bomber jacket with a brown button up shirt that also adored a white tie. To complete he wore a hat the held the United States seal.

"Ciaossu, I'm captain Reborn, nice to have you on the team rookie" 'Reborn' said. From of his eye he could have sworn the saw Colonello roll his eyes.

"Yo, Colonello we saw you take down those Nazis, which were absolutely awesome" a crew member spoke.

"Thanks, Kora!"

"You are the best Colonello!" someone else shouted.

"Yea no one can come close to you and Reborn"

"B-but what about Hibari?" this made the room go deathly quite.

Tsuna was now very curious now. 'Who was Hibari?', 'Was he a Nazi?' he thought. So instead of confusing himself he decided to ask.

"A-ah excuse me, but, w-who is Hibari?" Tsuna silently asked.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"Hibari is prick!" a silver haired man shouted.

"Oh~ he's no that bad" a black haired male cooed.

"He's the Killer of the group"

"Huff, I don't know about you, but that is the most blood-thirsty person in the crew!" Colonello finally spoke.

"That man has the scariest glare I've seen in all my years."

"He has no heart; he constantly threatens anyone who gets in his way; including his comrades!"

"Kufufufu~ he is like a lone wolf or a hawk for this instance~"

"KYOUYA IS EXREME!" a very loud man yelled.

Then Reborn turned to the front of the room and ordered everyone shut the heck up.

"Ok look kid Hibari Kyouya is apart of this crew just like you and I, but Kyouya doesn't like to 'crowd' with us 'herbivores' so you wont see him much around here. But, it's not like we haven't tried to join us in activities or something. He just a loner; he only cares if he is in the cockpit or not. Also he is not the to mess with so I suggest you stay out of his way." Colonello explained.

As Tsuna was on his way to his new cabin he wonder what this 'Hibari Kyouya' looked like. 'Is he ugly-looking?' 'Is he big or scrawny?' all of these accusations ran though his head. Finally Tsuna stuck with the image of Hibari being an ugly, scarred man.

Making it to his cabin, Tsuna open the door to the sight of a sleeping man with bird on his chest. Tsuna's breathe was caught in his throat; the man before him was the most handsome being he'd ever seen. His eyes traveling the long legs, which look like they were trained everyday, to the black wife-beater that was adored on the body. Tsuna gulped as he looked at the owner of this body. The face was oh so beautiful; angled to perfection. Black strands coming from wild turf of hair, landing on his eyes.

Steel blue to caramel brown.

Tsuna stiffened as the once asleep man stood, the bird on his chest quickly flying to the top of the black hair. The man looked quite pissed. Tsuna then stuttered out words.

"I-I sorry, u-umm I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, b-but please call me Tsuna"

The man magically pulled out a pair of tonfas and finally spoke his voice smooth and deep.

"Hn, I am Hibari Kyouya, and I shall bite you to death for waking me up" 

The bird on his head flapped its wings.

"Hibari, Hibari!"

Tsuna stared in horror; this was Hibari Kyouya! Then Tsuna mind went blank.

"H-HIEEEEE!" Tsuna screeched.

If he thought what the others said were true, then he would know what the definition of 'Hibari Kyouya' really meant. Personally.


End file.
